i see your true colors, and that's why i love you
by purplemeatball
Summary: a day of many firsts in Tor's new life. OR That time Jade bought him a binder and Trina cut his hair and it's all kinds of precious.


"Tor, come on. We're gonna be late."

"The movie doesn't start for like another 30 minutes, we're fine."

"There might be a line. You know how much I hate lines. And the people in them."

"Well if we get there early, we'll have to watch the trailers, and you don't like the trailers either! I'm doing you a favor."

"I swear to God, if you don't come out in the next 60 seconds, I'm picking what we watch for a whole damn year." Jade groaned exaggeratedly, throwing her head back against the wall.

With an eyeroll, her companion finally stepped out of the bathroom, trembling hands figdeting with the hem of a purple sweatshirt that clinged perfectly to a flat chest. "How do I look?" Came the timid, soft voice, brown eyes searching blue ones for approval.

Jade hadn't even realized she had stood up from the couch, a half smile taking over the corner of her mouth. "Well, shit. Don't you look handsome?"

Tor's eyes pratically sparkled. "Really? Doesn't it look weird? Can.. like.. can you notice it?" The question was quiet, full of uncertainty, and made Jade's heart ache a little. It was the very first time her partner was wearing the binder she'd bought him for his birthday, and if Jade was to regret anything in this life, it would be not having recorded the young man's adorable, precious reaction when receiving the gift. It was like a small step among many many others he'd have to take during his transition, and she just felt grateful to be able to be a part of it all.

"What I _can_ notice is how fucking cute my boyfriend looks," She replied, wrapping her arms around a tan neck. "Just when I thought I'd never have to deal with straight chicks being all over a guy I'm dating again."

That earned a loud, bright laugh from the boy. "Like you haven't been jealous of girls around me before I came out?"

"It's different. Lesbians are slightly more respectful."

Tor rolled his eyes, "You just can't deal with me being cute in any gender."

It was Jade's turn to scoff, "Please. I'm simply reminding you that you're _mine_ , Victor Vega, and you know me damn well to know I don't like sharing."

The sound of his chosen name was enough to make him forget all about Jade's pointless possessiveness, and he simply nodded, smile never leaving his lips. "All yours."

/

"Babe, will you relax? It looks perfect. Dorky, honestly, but perfect." Jade smirked, referring to the cute beanie with little mustaches all over that her partner had on, covering the new haircut.

"I'm sorry, it's just.. it's a big deal to me, you know? Trina's still learning, I'm not sure if my hair is-"

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't miss a chance to mock your sister if she had done a bad job. It looks great, trust me." The woman smiled, pressing a soft kiss to a flushed cheek, giving her boy a gentle look before pulling the beanie off.

Tor messed with his hair awkwardly, trying to guess how it looked without an actual mirror around. They had already bought their tickets for the movie, and were in line to get some snacks when Jade began getting impatient.

" _Ugh_ , what's taking so long?" She complained, loudly enough so the people in front of them started mumbling under their breath.

"You're a child, did you know that?" The boy chuckled, giving his girl a peck before she could react to the people's whispers about how rude she was.

That actually made Jade frown and pout, but she'd deny the latter. "Don't sass me, I still wear the pants in this relationship."

"Awww, look at you pretending not to be a huge bottom!"

" _ **DUDE**_!" Jade hissed when a few people behind them giggled. "When we get home, we'll see about that." She said through gritted teeth, making the other roll his eyes and push her to the balcony when their turn came.

As Jade picked her snacks, Tor couldn't help but look around and try to listen for any comment about him, his mind subconsciously already expecting negative ones. To his surprise, though, the only thing he heard was when a kid passed by and told their mother they liked his sneakers (which had, obviously, lil mustaches too - matching is cool, okay?).

He only looked back up when he felt Jade nudge him, shaking his head as he realized his distraction made them hold the line back.

"Uhm, sorry, what was that?" Tor asked the girl at the register, offering her an awkward smile.

She chuckled, looking at him kindly, "I asked, what can I get you, sir?"

Jade looked over at her lover, heart warming with joy as she watched him blink several times, the brightest of the smiles curling on his lips as the word hovered the air around them.

She did not even listen to whatever he responded, too busy watching her whole world's eyes shine with hope and excitement and pride, pale fingers tenderly intertwining with his tan ones, happiness too filling Jade's entire being as she witnessed her lover experience, for the very first time, being seen for who he really was.


End file.
